Golf is a game that requires accuracy with every club in order to achieve low scores. A low score, or low handicap, is essentially the goal of most active golfers. The golf putter is the golf club which is used when the golf ball is on the green and is closest to the hole. Typically, a golfer will use two or more strokes while putting the ball on the green. Thus, the golf putter is the most often used golf club and consequently, offers the best opportunity to lower the golfer's score or overall handicap.
After lining up a putt at an intended target, such as the hole or a slope adjacent to the hole in order to execute an effective putt at the intended target, the golfer must execute a correct golf putting stroke. A correct golf putting stroke involves a straight take-away along the intended target line, and a straight follow-through, also along the intended target line. Although a correct golf putting stroke can involve some minimal natural arc in the take-away and follow-through portions of the stroke, it should essentially follow the intended target line.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system to improve both the accuracy and consistency of a golf club stroke, such that his/her score can be reduced to the maximum extent possible.